


疯人的爱情

by TheCatWhiskers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatWhiskers/pseuds/TheCatWhiskers
Summary: “想跑的话，就今天跑吧。”徐明浩此时正在擦枪。听到这话他停了下来，好一会才捡起了动作。“得了。”他说，“这都待了多久了，他们怎么会放我走。”“也是。”听了这话，文俊辉撇了撇嘴。“反正你不想跑就好——”“你要是想跑的话，我俩里头就得死一个啦。”
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 5





	疯人的爱情

换做徐明浩的老家，这时应该已经下过几场雪了。厚实的旧雪不及融化，便又覆上了一层新雪，积雪层层叠叠地垒摞起来，直到次年开春才能看见地面。

但赤道上是没有雪的，甚至连冬天也没有。汗水滑过徐明浩的脖颈，又顺着衣领一路淌了下去。文俊辉从后方伸出手来，好奇地把玩着他的发梢。

“你头发好长了啊。”

“有吗？”徐明浩躲在墙边侦查。“不是一直这么长么。”

“都到脖子了呀。”文俊辉好奇地凑了过来，冲徐明浩的后颈吹了气。见徐明浩瞪了过去，他又无辜咧开了嘴。

“正经点。”徐明浩说，“在出任务呢。”

确认了楼梯间里没有敌人，他冲文俊辉做了个手势。后者一屁股坐上了楼梯扶手，哼着小曲从上面滑了下去。

他对任务的态度一向如此。仿佛对他来说，杀人和游戏乃是同一码事。

疯子——道上都这么叫他。对干这行的人来说，这倒不是什么贬损的话。徐明浩不喜欢这个说法，却也找不到充分的论据来反驳它。就像他们本能悄无声息地解决目标，但文俊辉却非要把事情搞得如此复杂。这方面他就像只恶劣的猫，一定要把猎物逗得精疲力尽，才肯心满意足地把它吃掉。

目标仓皇地逃窜了一阵，最后被堵来了一间废弃的工厂。原先用作车间的地方空空如也，只有一些残破的家具还散在地上。徐明浩躲在廊柱后面，谨慎地探出头来窥视前方。他是个瘦得过分的青年，久未修剪的刘海掩过眼睛，给清秀的五官蒙上了一层阴翳。

他们的目标就在那里。脸色苍白，但还很镇定。徐明浩微微眯起眼睛，看到了他手上的格洛克17。

“俊啊。”他回头道，“他带了枪——”

当然，文俊辉不在那里。他从来不肯按计划行事，认为计划只会减少他的乐趣。

徐明浩烦躁地咂了咂舌，借着廊柱的掩护冲了出去。目标很快发觉了他的足音，先发制人地扣下了扳机。然而徐明浩一一躲过弹道，抡开腿来踢走了他的佩枪。男人被他几招制住筋骨，反剪着双手摁在了地上。

“……徐八？”那人挣扎着扭头看他，“徐八，我是老六呀！”

徐八是他在道上的名号。虽说文俊辉才是他的搭档，但他们偶尔也会给别人帮忙。徐明浩和这人不算熟悉，倒是和他的搭档有些交集。

“你也是从东北来的？“望风时那人给他递了只烟。徐明浩摇了摇头，他就叼进嘴里点燃了。

“要是在东北，这时就该下雪了。”男人眯着眼睛。“那个雪叫一个大啊——哗哗下一晚上，什么都给它埋住了。”

不久前的夜里，那个男人发起了叛逃。虽说行踪现在还没找到，但也没人认为他能逃掉。叛徒的下场无非两样，要么被装进油桶，要么被装进麻袋，最后在夜里坠入港口，被冰冷的海水缓慢泡胀。

“冤枉，我冤枉啊！是他自己要跑的，跟我压根没关系啊……！”

“规矩就是这样。”徐明浩说，“你的兄弟要是想跑，那你就得把他做掉——”

你要是没有把他做掉，那你就得被我们做掉。

这是他们入帮时立的死契。好的杀手难以培养，背叛组织的风险也高。故而所有杀手都有结拜搭档，为得就是让他们互相监视对方。

“求……求求你了……”男人变了声调。“求求你了徐八，我女儿才上小学——”

砰。砰砰。

话还没能说完，他的前额便被打穿了。徐明浩怔怔地望着对方，只见文俊辉轻巧地跳下了房梁。

“死了？”他蹲下来翻过尸体，用枪口戳了戳对方脸颊。

“你看这弹孔。”文俊辉咧着嘴指他，“像不像那个——”

“那什么来着？对了，二郎神呀！”

徐明浩在一家韩国修道院里长大。他是和母亲来韩国的，母亲在一家中餐馆里打黑工，他则跟着在厨房里打下手。他爸爸受了工伤没法干活，一家四个老人全要靠她照顾。

他本来会在那间厨房里长大成人，不想却在一次跑腿中迷失了方向。警察试图问出一个地址，但徐明浩却拒绝回答他们。说了母亲就要被遣返了，那他们一家也就没活路了。他只是攥着母亲给的那张韩元，一言不发地用袖口抹着泪水。

警察们把他送进了修道院里。那里早已被改成了一家福利机构，收留着许多与他差不多大的儿童。文俊辉和他就是在那遇见的——他的父母因为欠了巨债，只能远渡重洋过来打工。文俊辉和他们挤在半地下室里，每晚生怕被老鼠咬掉鼻子。

有一天父母带他去公园玩耍，不但给他买了冰淇淋吃，还付钱让他坐了旋转木马。等他兴致勃勃地坐完一圈，守在一旁的父母便不见了。

“你恨他们吗？”徐明浩问过他。

“恨他们干嘛。”文俊辉不解。“他们会来接我的啊。”

会来的。他总说，他们一定会来的。他们可能在海上捕鱼，可能在工地打工，可总有一天他们会来的，他知道他们一定会来的——

“他们答应给我添个弟弟。”他对徐明浩说，“等他们来了，我就带你回去。”

开始他每天都把这挂在嘴上，后来说的频率越来越少，几年之后就再没说过了。与此同时，崔胜澈捡回了一台碟机，文俊辉因此看起了香港电影，每天都学着电影的招式哼哼哈兮。他身板生得灵活，反应神经也好，那些把式练得有模有样，丝毫不像是孩童的胡闹。

一个晴朗的清晨，几个男人来到了修道院里。据说他们在泰国开了一间拳馆，正在四处寻觅有天赋的学徒。

“俊啊，去给老师们表演一下。”修女推了推他的肩膀，“他们都是从中国来的，搞不好可以带你回家。”

文俊辉怯怯地上前了。他问：“你们只招一个人吗？”

直到跟着文俊辉来到泰国，徐明浩才知道这不是拳馆。那几个人来自东南亚的华人黑帮，把他们带去了开在县城的黑心工厂。开头他们每天都想逃跑，有一次还真的跑到了街上。但身上没钱跑不太远，最终还是被人抓回去了。

“跑啊！我让你们跑！”叼着烟的男人狠踹他们。“最好给老子跑回狗日的韩国，看他们再把你们卖去哪吧！”

徐明浩在那时才明白了过来。这一切固然是个骗局，但被骗的只有他们自己。那些修女也是同谋，收养孤儿并非为了上帝，只是一门盈利的生意。

两个人被打得奄奄一息，又被关在地下以儆效尤。看守的阿叔可怜他们，背地塞了块面包过去。徐明浩颤抖地接了过来，又颤抖地递到了文俊辉的手里。

“……你不吃吗？”男生斜过眼来看他。他只有一边眼睛还能睁开，另一边则被打得肿了起来。

“我不饿。”徐明浩吞了口唾沫。他身子骨向来就弱，不知还能挺上多久。文俊辉比他强韧许多，说不定还能活到最后。

文俊辉不知他在撒谎，狼吞虎咽地吃了下去。吃完他还意犹未尽，擦着嘴角笑了起来，笑意挣脱淤青和肿胀，几乎野蛮地展开了翅膀。

由于久未进食，徐明浩日趋衰弱。文俊辉扒开他的眼皮，眼泪扑簌扑簌地掉了下去。

“放我们走！求你们放我们走！”他用不知哪来的力气拍着栏杆，“我什么都做，求求你们放我们走！”

揍他们的男人出现了。

“你什么都做？”他问。“杀人的活，你做不做？”

他们没有在那死去，却就此进了地狱。男人把他们丢进地下拳馆，令他们开始了漫长的修行。如何用枪，如何用刀，如何瞄准他人的弱点，让他们痛苦地蜷缩在地——文俊辉学得格外卖力，好像要把这些刻进身体。

“你不想杀人吧？”

结拜前文俊辉问他。

“想跑的话，就今天跑吧。”

徐明浩此时正在擦枪。听到这话他停了下来，好一会才捡起了动作。

“得了。”他说，“这都待了多久了，他们怎么会放我走。”

“也是。”听了这话，文俊辉撇了撇嘴。“反正你不想跑就好——”

“你要是想跑的话，我俩里头就得死一个啦。”

出完任务次日，徐明浩独自去了寺里。此地的寺院建得富丽堂皇，总是被游客挤得熙熙攘攘。徐明浩倒也没去拜佛，只是拣了块石头在寺外落座。迎面走来一个戴彩虹毡帽的青年，用英语问他能不能帮忙拍几张照片。

“你不热吗？”徐明浩用韩语问他。

“不是怕你认不出我嘛。”崔韩率也用韩语答了。他也是修道院里长大的孩子，很早便被带去了大洋彼岸。几经周折之后成了国际刑警，此时正在对修道院追根溯源。

“俊尼哥呢？”男生随便地摆着pose。“他没跟你一起来么。”

“我没告诉他。”徐明浩摁着快门。他说：“我不想告诉他。”

哦，崔韩率道。他是个聪明的孩子，很快就听懂了他的话。

拍完照徐明浩把相机还给了他，附带着一张藏在袖口的SD卡。

“我把我认识的干部都列上去了。”他说，“但有些干部的级别太高，我这个身份还接触不了。”

“没事。”崔韩率假装检查照片。“加上净汉哥要给的信息，肯定可以抓住他们把柄。”

徐明浩咬紧了嘴唇。崔韩率看出他心神不定，安慰地朝他勾起了嘴角。

“别担心，明浩哥。像你们这种状况，到时候肯定会减刑的——”

“我们还年轻嘛。”青年拍了拍他的肩。“没关系，人生还长得很呢。”

徐明浩心不在焉地笑了。他倒不是担心这个。他从来就不担心这个。

十八岁那年，他和文俊辉执行了第一次任务。徐明浩跟着目标走进小巷，悄无声息箍住了他脖颈。一切都进行得极其顺利，直到他看到了对方攥着的手机。屏幕上是他和妻儿的三人合影，那孩子戴了顶生日王冠，因为尺寸而过大遮住了半边眼睛。

自己真要这样活下去么？不断地杀戮、不断地攫取，夺走他人的爱人、夺走他人的父亲？诚然，活着就是理由，活着就是目的。动物为了延长生命，做什么都是天经地义——

可他的生命又算什么呢。这个有家可回的男人，难道不比他更重要么？

趁着他走神的空当，对方忽然发起了反击。徐明浩的双手被锁在了墙上，咽喉则被他攥在了手里。就在他眼前发黑的空当，文俊辉一刀捅进了目标的内脏，男人的脑袋被他抓着撞上墙面，让少年的袖口溅满了血液与脑浆。

徐明浩顺着墙坐了下来。他的耳朵里还有些充血，让一切声响都显得十分遥远。文俊辉把尸体扔在脚边，缓缓地转过了溅血的脸庞。英俊的脸上没有表情，只镀了一层苍白的月光。

那不像是徐明浩认识的他，不像是和徐明浩一起长大的他——

可他真的了解文俊辉吗？徐明浩忽然不确定了。比如文俊辉从没说过他不想杀人，也并没有说自己想要逃跑。杀人对他而言并非难事，甚至可以称作一项特长。他不会犹豫，因为他并不在乎。

他不在乎。

徐明浩觉得自己被审判了，被轻蔑了，被他的目光一块一块地肢解了。搭档，好友，发小，同乡……当过去附着的标签一一剥离，剩下的便是他们无法弥合的差异。赢家与输家的差异。猎物和猎人的差异。强大与怯懦的差异。幸存与牺牲的差异。

文俊辉蹲下身来，拂开了徐明浩的刘海。徐明浩惶然地睁大眼睛，撞进了他眸中浓深的黑夜。那片夜色渗进他的血液，迅速地在血管之中凝固开来，徐明浩被它噎得无法呼吸，只觉得他下一步便会杀死自己。可文俊辉不但没有杀他，还亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸颊——

恍如一头温软的幼兽，轻柔地舐去了他的泪水。

回旅店时天已经黑了。他们一直流浪于旅馆之间，以防不知何时露了马脚。旅店是幢法式建筑，带着强烈的殖民风格。虽然新近把墙刷成了碧色，但依旧无法挽救古老的陈设。

房里只开了一盏枯黄的台灯。文俊辉在灯下玩着手机，见他进门才抬起眼睛。

“回来啦？”他望着徐明浩。“你去哪了。”

“庙里。”

“干嘛去那。”

“很有名啊。”徐明浩取下了头上的帽子，抓了抓因汗而贴服的黑发。

文俊辉盯着他看了一会。半晌他说：“你头发真的长长了。”

早年还在修道院里，他们就给彼此剪头发了。那时韩国流行锅盖似的齐眉刘海，文俊辉便给他扣了个泡面的碗，可剪着剪着便偏离了碗沿，害他不得不戴了帽子遮掩。

好在随着年岁增长，文俊辉的手艺也大有长进。他把徐明浩带进浴室，让他在浴缸上脱去了外衣。徐明浩安静地闭着眼睛，任由文俊辉修剪着他的额发。剪完青年吹走细碎的发丝，退开两步端详着他的脸庞。

“干嘛不叫我一起去？”

徐明浩睁开了眼睛。

“……什么？”

“庙啊。”文俊辉继续审视着他。“眼睛闭上，右边长了。”

徐明浩只好又闭眼了。“……今天有点头疼，只想自己待着。”

“头疼还跑出去做什么。”文俊辉专注地修着碎发。“你想自个待着就说啊，我可以出门去找别人嘛。”

“没必要。“想起文俊辉的朋友，徐明浩忽然有些烦躁。“也没那么严重，我自个转转就好。”

文俊辉没说话了。徐明浩读懂了他的意思，沉默地转过了身子。青年将他的发尾拢在手中，比划着自己应剪的长度。

“不对吧小八。”他歪了歪头，“你去庙里还带枪吗？”

他说得轻描淡写，徐明浩却是脊背一凉——

剪刀。他想，剪刀还在他手上。

“……不是以防万一么。”他动了动喉结。“庙里人太多了，我怕和仇人撞上。”

“我们才来这多久啊。”文俊辉笑了。“活都没接几个，哪有仇人好撞……”

“小八啊小八，你怎么这么不会撒谎呀？”他刻意地叹了口气，俯身吹走了剪下的断发。

徐明浩心如乱麻。还没等他想出合理的解释，文俊辉就吻上了他的脖子——准确地说，是咬上了他的脖子。徐明浩一阵毛骨悚然，下意识地便想挣开，不想文俊辉的反应比他更快，把他搡进浴缸里骑了上来。

“乖。”文俊辉用剪刀比住了他的咽喉。“这刀很快的，小心划到了。”

剪刀的锋刃缓缓下移，剖开了徐明浩身上的背心。他瘦得几乎有些嶙峋，肋骨的数量都很清晰，而文俊辉用刀尖描摹着那些骨线，像是法医在规划他的解剖路径。徐明浩在他身下不住地挣扎，不小心撞开了头顶的花洒，冷水从头顶倾注而下，一如他们在修道院目睹的洗礼。

修女说所有信众都要接受洗礼，作为自己信仰基督的证明。

“受洗证明你是神的儿女，信奉着圣父圣子圣灵。父会赦免我们过去的罪恶，用恩典赋予我们崭新的生命。”

新的生命里还有文俊辉吗？

徐明浩发现自己并不确定。

浴缸的水位渐趋高涨，没过了徐明浩瘦弱的身体。文俊辉专心地给他留着吻痕，令徐明浩从齿间漏出了破碎的呻吟。眼看浴缸的水攒得足够深了，文俊辉忽然把他摁了下去，徐明浩还未憋气便沉入水中，被他撬开了唇舌狂热地索吻。水大口大口地灌进嘴里，几乎让徐明浩有些窒息。他用力将文俊辉搡到一旁，起身夺过剪刀扔到了地上。

“你疯了？！”他抹开了脸上的水。“会死人的啊！”

文俊辉半倚在浴缸之上，捋起了被水浸透的刘海。

“怕什么。”他咧着嘴笑。“大不了我们一起死呀。”

徐明浩凝噎地瞪着他。半晌他说：“你会活下来的——”

“我向你保证，我们都会活下来的。”

文俊辉的表情消失了。他安静地望着徐明浩，好一会才低头笑开了。他朝浴缸外探出手臂，拨动着剪刀散架的遗体。

“你不明白啊，小八……”

你怎么什么都不明白啊。

徐明浩的确不明白。文俊辉在想什么，他真的一点也不明白。

有次他们去一家餐馆讨债，却被老板带着伙计砍了出来。东南亚的街道本就建得逼仄，又被摊贩的推车刮走了两侧。他们被操着菜刀的男人一路追赶，仓皇地撞倒了几个路边的小摊。

阳光倒是很好的，或许好得过分了。余晖吻上文俊辉的头顶，给他柔软的栗发镀了鎏金。

“快点啊明浩！”他转过脸来开心地笑，“他们要追上来了！”

徐明浩没法跑得更快了。他在逃跑中不慎崴到了脚，此刻已经是在冷汗涔涔地跑。为了核实文俊辉的发言，他扭头确认了追兵的踪迹，不想等他再把头调转回来，面前已经没有了文俊辉的身影。

在那一刻，徐明浩感到了莫大的彷徨。不是因为紧追而来的追兵，也不是因为找不到前进的方向，而是因为文俊辉就这么不见了，他就这么一声不吭地把自己抛下了。徐明浩喘着粗气四下张望，强烈的阳光昧住视野，令他紧紧地揪起了眉头。

身后的叫骂唤醒了他。徐明浩猛地回过神来，继续向前拔开了腿。脚踝好像裂开了一般，每次落地都伴随着一阵锐痛。他要带着这种痛苦跑去哪呢？他能带着这种痛苦跑去哪呢？

就在他快被追上的时候，巷里忽然冲出了一辆摩托。徐明浩吃力地撑着膝盖，看向了招呼自己的文俊辉。

“上来！”青年催促着他。“快点！”

徐明浩愣了一愣，很快便拖着伤腿跳上了后座。文俊辉一脚踩下了油门，带着他在狭窄的街上穿梭。他把摩托开得很快，风呼呼地刮过耳边，衬着引擎发出的刺耳声响。

徐明浩回头看向了那些追兵。只见他们气急败坏地停了下来，举着雪亮的菜刀高声地叫骂。但没过多久，那咒骂就听不见了。他们的面孔逐渐模糊、身形也逐渐缩小，仿佛一段无关紧要的过去，被时间冲刷成了几个单薄的句号。

“你怎么就走了？”

停下之后徐明浩问他。他的语气一定不算友善，不然文俊辉也不会怔了下来。

“我去找车了啊。”文俊辉莫名其妙，“不找车我们哪跑得掉啊。”

徐明浩知道他说的都是真话，但却依旧无法平息胸中的怒火。愤怒，他在一本书上读到过，都是恐惧的造物。恐惧一切背叛自己的理想，恐惧一切脱离自己的控制。

徐明浩一言不发地下了摩托。崴伤令他走得一瘸一拐，多少叫他的决绝显得有些可笑。

“你受伤了？”文俊辉下车追了过来。“伤到哪了，给我看看。”

“别跑啊徐明浩——”他捉住了青年的袖管。“有话好好说啊，你到底怎么了？”

徐明浩止住了步伐，但依旧不想回话。他凝望着面前的空巷，落日的余晖铺陈开来，给它涂上了金色的悲伤。

文俊辉终于想通了。他叹着气圈过手臂，将徐明浩揽进了自己怀里。

“我错了。”他将脸埋进了徐明浩的颈弯。“对不起小八，我真的错了——”

“放心吧。”他说，“我再也不会抛下你了。”

可是你会抛下我的。

你一定会的。

第一次任务时徐明浩就明白了。那天夜里他们第一次做爱，痛得仿佛像是在对他上刑。文俊辉几次在犹豫是否作罢，但徐明浩却惨白着脸叫他继续下去。

“你想做下去吗？”

“我想啊。”文俊辉有些不知所措，丝毫没有杀人时的余裕。“我想，但是……”

“那就做下去。”徐明浩在冷汗下咬紧了牙关。“我没关系，你做下去。”

很多年后他依旧能想起那个晚上。想起少年笨拙的爱抚，以及从身体内部泛开的痛楚。那绝不是什么好受的滋味，但奇妙的是，徐明浩觉得自己被拯救了。他被赋予了颜色，被赋予了姓名，被赋予了可以触碰的实体，被赋予了抵御外界的武器。

他还会想起死者锁屏的合影。但没有了刺骨的怀疑，仅仅只是会想起而已。

但那个夜晚还告诉了他一些别的事情。比如文俊辉是天生的杀手，注定能靠他的本能活到最后。那份本能会不会让他杀死自己，这一点徐明浩仍然无法确定。但他并不害怕被他杀死，他害怕的是被他遗弃，他怕文俊辉会看穿他的怯懦，留下鄙夷的一瞥扬长而去。

他会的。他一定会的——徐明浩知道他交了很多朋友，也知道文俊辉和他们更为投契。本来他们就不是一类人，是命运把他们捆到了一起，强行把他嵌进了文俊辉的生命。他也希望自己能够适应，但事实就是他没法适应，他没法轻描淡写地打穿某人的脑袋，再看着他脑门的弹孔说像二郎神的眼睛。

他没办法。他做不到。

“你要瞒着他吗？”金珉奎这么问道。他是徐明浩在修道院里的好友，如今在它背后的黑帮做了干部。而尹净汉坐上了黑帮高位，正计划端掉他们贩卖人口的网络。

徐明浩在一次任务里偶遇了他。他答应替金珉奎收集信息，方便崔韩率将他们一网打尽。

“他可不会去乖乖坐牢。”徐明浩说，“他小时候差点在地牢死掉。”

“……那你就你不管他了？”

“他会没事的。”徐明浩晃了晃红酒杯子。“如果没人追杀他，那他可以逍遥一辈子。”

“但他会误会你的吧。”金珉奎困惑道。“就不怕他把你当叛徒吗？”

徐明浩注视着杯中的酒液。酒质澄澈，恍若血色。

“我很怕。”他说，“但我等不及了。”

在后来的日子里，徐明浩总会想起被他们甩开的追兵。他一直没告诉文俊辉的是，他仿佛在那群人里看到了自己。苍白，颀长，一脸茫然地望着前方，望着文俊辉消失的方向。

总有一天他也会变成那样。可能再过不久，文俊辉就会不告而别，或许他会在那之前杀掉自己，或许连动手都没了兴趣。和这种下场相比，死亡还算是种体面的结局。

所以文俊辉还是恨他得好——恨得越深越好，恨得越久越好。最好让他种进文俊辉的心里，用恨意将他和文俊辉缝在一起。徐明浩一直在等待，等待宣判降临的那一天。

小城无事可做，两人都睡得很早。不想午夜时分，手机却忽然响了。徐明浩从文俊辉怀里探出手臂，半梦半醒地接通了电话。

“喂？”

“喂。”金珉奎听着有些紧张。“我们暴露了，你赶紧逃。”

徐明浩登时清醒了过来。他噌地坐起身子，瞪视着房间里的黑暗。

“怎么回事？”

“……逃就是了。”金珉奎沉默了两秒，“我也不确定他们知道了多少。”

徐明浩感觉自己的血液被抽空了。文俊辉翻过身子，模糊地咕哝了一声。

“明浩？”

金珉奎听见了他的声音。“不行——”他阻止徐明浩，“你先别告诉俊尼哥。”

“你之前不还说怕他吗？”好友焦躁地提醒他，“你现在先跑吧，等安全了再告诉他。”

“但是——”

“没什么但是。”金珉奎的嗓音有些艰涩。“明浩，哥他们出事了。”

徐明浩木然地挂断了电话。文俊辉揉了揉眼睛，拧开台灯坐了起来。

“谁的电话？”

“……打错了。”青年沉默地走下床来，打开衣柜取下了衬衫。

“你要去哪？”文俊辉看了眼手机。“都快十二点了。”

“……我去买点东西吃。”徐明浩动了动喉结。“胃又有点不舒服，不吃点东西睡不着。”

“现在？”文俊辉看了眼手机。“这个点上哪吃东西啊。”

“便利店——”徐明浩背着他揣上了枪。“我去趟便利店。”

文俊辉没说话了。徐明浩忍住回头看他的冲动，走到房间门口换好了鞋。换完却见文俊辉站在身后，因为天气太热而半身赤裸。

“你想吃什么？我帮你去买。”

“……我去就行了。”徐明浩道，“我还没想好，去了再看吧。”

“那我跟你一起去。”文俊辉转身找起了衣服。“你等下啊，我把衣服脱在哪了——”

“你去睡吧。”徐明浩叫住了他。“文俊辉，你回去睡吧。”

他语气里的制止意味过于明显，以至于连文俊辉也无法忽略。只见他默不作声地站了一会，忽而面无表情地转过身子，赤着脚走到了徐明浩的身前。

徐明浩咬紧了嘴唇。他知道，文俊辉已经明白了。或许还不清楚来龙去脉，但他肯定已经明白了大概。

他会怎么做呢？是劝他留在这里，还是指责他忘恩负义？是质问他事情的前因后果，还是为了解决后患干掉自己？无论是哪一项选择，他都能接受并且理解。哪怕他选了最后的选项，徐明浩也一定不会反抗。

杀了我吧。他绝望地想。如果无法与你活下去，那我宁愿为了你死去。

但文俊辉并没有这么做——他什么都没有做。指责，挽留，质问抑或杀戮，这些他统统都没有做。他只是沉默地伸出手臂，将徐明浩拥进了自己怀里。

“回来帮我带东西吧。”他笑着说。“啊，我想吃自热火锅了。”

徐明浩走出了旅馆的玄关。夜里比白天凉快了许多，但仍旧令他出了身薄汗。粉刷成粉红或碧蓝的房子挤在一起，被夜色剥夺了原本的艳丽。街上十分空旷，几乎没有行人。有几间店还亮着灯，但已经拉上了卷帘门。

路过便利店时他特地进去了，但并没有找到自热火锅卖。这座小城里并没有自热火锅，而文俊辉是不会不知道的。但他还在那个便利店里转了两圈，努力搜寻能一切与其沾边的食品——最后他只能承认自己失败了，无论是从哪个层面他都失败了。他没能扳倒组织，没能逃离魔窟，没能拥有文俊辉，甚至没能背叛文俊辉。

与此同时，他又被那莫须有的火锅所赦免了——但这赦免并不令他觉得宽慰，反而却令他感到了悲哀。那悲哀是如此巨大，又是如此空洞，怒意翻腾着涌入其中，令他禁不住地攥紧了拳头。哪怕他真有自信逃脱，也不该多问两句的吗。为什么。凭什么。我对你来说到底算什么——事情到了这个份上，倒是徐明浩想问他了。

你怎么能放我走？

在经历了这一切之后。

两条街外有个巴士站，十二点还有末班车。徐明浩坐在候车区里，拨通了文俊辉的手机。

三声之后电话通了。“喂？”文俊辉问，“你忘带什么了吗？”

“快走。”徐明浩尽量平静地说。“现在就走。”

文俊辉沉默须臾，然后叹了口气。

“不都说了吗。”他说，“你要想跑的话，我俩就得死一个了。”

“我马上就上车了。”徐明浩答，“你是追不上我的。”

文俊辉愣了好一会，随即吃吃地笑开了。

“傻啊小八——”

“谁说要去追你啦？”

徐明浩花了好一会才听懂他的话。

咔锵一声，是他熟悉的声响——徐明浩听了出来，是他正在给枪上膛。

“……文俊辉，你不要开玩笑……”

“我没开玩笑。”

“你只要能现在跑，肯定就还跑得掉！”

“唉，我懒得跑。”

“你有自己的生活不是吗？！”徐明浩在旁人的侧目里怒吼。“没有我你会过得更好吧！”

“冷静冷静，冷静好吧？”文俊辉像哄小孩一样对他讲话。“你说的这些我也知道。不过嘛……”

“……不过？”

“不过我不想要。”

他不想要。

徐明浩真正地失语了。中文，韩文，辍学前学的英语，以及当地的语言文字——所有的一切，统统在此刻失去了价值。他没法说话，也没法动弹。像是有人设法撑开了他喉管，把冰冷的铁块塞进了他的躯壳。

“你疯了。”他听见自己说，“你真的疯了。”

“可能是吧。”文俊辉又在笑了。“我的外号不就是疯子吗？”

“不过我是真的饿了……”他重重地叹了口气。“明浩啊，记得你在地下室给我的面包吗？”

“哇啊。”文俊辉感慨，“说实话，那个真的难吃死了。”

电话挂断了。徐明浩失魂落魄地坐在那里，聆听着手机里传来的忙音。有人在冲他招呼着什么，他茫然地听了几遍，才意识到车已经就位。只要搭上它坐到天明，他就能抵达这里的边境。他在那里有个相熟的蛇头，可以让他跟着集装箱偷渡出境。他可以去韩国，可以去日本，甚至可以远渡重洋，去到欧洲或者美洲的什么地方。

又或者他可以回家。回到那个东北小城，试着找找自己的家人。既然是这个时节，那里应该已经下过几场雪了。厚实的旧雪不及融化，便又覆上了一层新雪，积雪层层叠叠地垒摞起来，直到次年开春才能看见地面。

他会等到那天的。他真的会。

于是徐明浩站起身来，头也不回地走出了车站。工作人员见他没有乘车的意思，骂骂咧咧地关上了门。徐明浩虽然渐行渐远，但还是听出了几个单词。“神经病”，和“死疯子”。

是啊，他是疯了。疯得无可救药，疯得彻彻底底。但他一点也不后悔——一点也不。因为在这个暖冬的夜里，他终于成为了文俊辉的同侪。温热的夜风迎面吹来，拂开了他眉前的刘海。徐明浩闭上眼睛，轻轻地扬起了嘴角——他想等走回便利店里，他要去买把新的剪刀。

End.


End file.
